1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device, more particularly to a heat dissipating device that can improve heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in the functions of the microprocessor, the microprocessor is likely to generate large amounts of heat during operation thereof. To prevent overheating which may result in undesirable shutdown of the microprocessor, a heat sink is generally disposed on the microprocessor to help dissipate the heat generated thereby. A fan can also be disposed on the heat sink for cooling the same.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat dissipating device that includes a base plate 10, and rows of parallel heat-dissipating posts 11 mounted on the base plate 10. Generally, the number of the posts 11 is limited by the size of the base plate 10. Further, referring to FIG. 2, any two adjacent rows of the posts 11 define an air path 12, within which air is prevented by the base plate 10 from flowing therethrough in a direction perpendicular to the base plate 10. When a fan (not shown) is disposed on the conventional heat dissipating device for blowing air toward the posts 11, air convection around the posts 11 is reduced, thereby resulting in a poor heat-dissipating efficiency.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating device that can enhance air convection so as to improve the heat-dissipating efficiency.
According to the present invention, a heat dissipating device comprises:
a base unit having a top surface, and a bottom surface adapted to contact and to be in thermal communication with a heat-generating source; and
a plurality of parallel heat-dissipating fin units provided on the top surface of the base unit, each of the fin units being spaced apart from each other along a first direction, and including
a mounting portion having a lower end connected integrally to the top surface of the base unit, an upper end, and two opposite sides,
two extensions extending respectively and integrally from the sides of the mounting portion along a second direction transverse to the first direction, each of the extensions having upper and lower ends, and
a plurality of elongated parallel fin plates extending from the upper end of the mounting portion and from the upper and lower ends of the extensions along a third direction that is perpendicular to the bottom surface of the base unit, and the first and second directions.